


i got to do things my own way, darling (you should just let me)

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: Three scenes featuring morally ambiguous Peter and morally dubious Wade.





	i got to do things my own way, darling (you should just let me)

**Author's Note:**

> this has kind of a weird format because i mostly wanted to share the idea rather than draw out a full fic
> 
> i do want to eventually do more works like this. i like the idea of wade not necessarily encouraging peter to more away from the rigid moral framework he lives within, but also not discouraging him either
> 
> anyway. i hope you like it! if you have any morally ambiguous peter prompts please share them with me!

Wade's work phone rang. 

At first he wanted to ignore it. He had just broken into an opulent hotel room, complete with unnecessary lace curtains and Persian rugs everywhere, ready to finish the job and go home. His target was standing by the bed, fumbling with his bags as he tried to escape; as soon as Wade pulled Larry and pointed it straight at the dude's head, he dropped to the floor and started begging.

On the third ring, when whoever didn't take a hint and hang up, Wade sighed dramatically and used his other hand to pull out the phone. "Deadpool," he answered in a low voice.

Silence. And then, "Yeah, uh, I need a job done."

Surprised, Wade lowered the gun away from his target. When he tried to crawl away, Wade raised it again and shot him between the eyes. "What kinda job?" he asked while the man slumped onto his side.

The caller didn't react to the gun's report. "A hit. As soon as possible."

"Uh-huh." Wade holstered his gun and stepped over the man's cooling body to rifle through the stack of papers he was packing in his briefcase before Wade walked in. "A hit on who exactly?"

"My boyfriend. He hasn't kissed me in a week."

There was nothing important in the briefcase but Wade saw something poking out of the side of the bed, between the mattress and the box spring. "Sounds like that fuck deserves to die," he commented lightly while crouching to fish it out. "How much?"

A giggle down the line. "Uh. A million."

Wade grinned behind his mask. "A _million?_ That's an awful lot of money. You must really hate this shithead."

"No." There was shifting down the line. "I love him a lot. But he left me."

"And he's gonna come back in like, sixteen hours, baby boy."

Peter whined wordlessly, which only made Wade smile wider. "Sixteen hours? I'll add an extra hundred grand."

"Tempting." Wade found a wad of hundreds which he shoved into one of his pouches as a tip. There were also spreadsheets, and names, and phone numbers. He scanned them quickly and found nothing of interest but decided to take them anyway.

"Do we have a deal or not, Deadpool?"

Wade walked over to the balcony and pulled the glass door open, judging the fall distance. "Tell ya what, mystery caller. I can take him out in eight. But you gotta have his usual order from Malito's on the kitchen table. Actually, on the coffee table. _You_ gotta be on the kitchen table."

"A pleasure doing business with you," Peter said in a rush, and then hung up the phone, leaving Wade to snicker to himself as he finished up.

* * *

The East River was deep and dark at midnight, shining almost black under the lights from the island's skyscrapers. Wade didn't have the proportional vision of any animal, much less a spider, so it was hard to find Spider-Man in the churning water. The smuggling boat that they blew up after determining it was empty of product slowly sank into the water, creating a vortex that threatened to pull him under. He fought to swim in the opposite direction.

Someone screamed. Wade turned around, watching a human shape climb up the side of the boat as it sank, and then _crawl_ on the smooth face until it reached the bow, sticking straight up out of the water. Another man was clinging to the side, dangling precariously off of the railing.

Wade held in a disappointed sigh and continued to tread water, much less worried now that he could see Spider-Man was out of the water--Peter also possessed the proportional skill in swimming of a spider and they were both happier when he was on land.

But he remained disappointed, because the smugglers weren't dealing in stolen weapons or S.H.I.E.L.D. files or anything Wade would be content to jail them for. They were stealing women and children from West Africa and shipping them to America on forged work visas, propagating a literal slave trade. If Wade could, he would have skinned them alive before they died, but drowning would have to do. Wade had drowned several times, and it was neither a comforting nor pretty experience.

The screaming continued. Wade narrowed his eyes, trying to see the swiftly tipping boat more clearly. Instead of lifting the guy and trying to get him to safety, Spider-Man seemed to… have his hands around the man's throat? The screaming turned into high pitched wails, and then disgusting, wet choking, and then nothing within minutes. Spider-Man remained on the hull, the rapid rise and fall of his chest visible from Wade's position, and then he dropped the body into the water where it splashed comically loud.

"Wade?" Peter called, voice shaky.

"Right here, baby boy!" Wade raised one hand and waved it rapidly to get Peter's attention. "Jump off, okay? I'll catch you!"

Wade got closer to the boat while Peter balanced on his fingertips and toes. When he jumped, Wade grabbed hold of him, startled at just how _badly_ he was trembling. He helped Peter piggy-back on him and swam them to the shore of Astoria Park.

Peter shimmied up the grass and then reached out to pull Wade up after him. They lay side by side for a moment, facing the sky and trying to catch their breath. And then Peter reached over and took Wade's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly.

He let out a noise that sounded like a sob. "I couldn't let them live," he admitted, tone not quite ashamed of his actions but certainly emotionally exhausted. "I couldn't… after what they did, they needed to die… I couldn't--" He sobbed again, using his free hand to cover the eyes of his mask.

Wade didn't know what to say to comfort him. He knew he didn't feel remorse like normal people, and wasn't the best at making anyone feel better either, so he just waited until Peter was ready to go home.

* * *

"Who's your favorite super hero?" Wade asked, kicking his legs as they dangled off the edge of the roof of their apartment. They both sat on in their civvies without their masks, to lessen the possibility of someone connecting the secret identity dots.

Peter glanced over at him, holding his reusable Starbucks cup full of day-old coffee in both hands, the opening just brushing his lower lip. It was a very cute sight. "Deadpool," he answered without hesitation.

Wade rolled his eyes and gently elbowed Peter in his side. "Ha ha, Spidey. You're fuckin' hilarious." But instead of offering another, serious answer, Peter frowned at him and scooted a bit closer so he could hook his foot around one of Wade's ankles.

"I'm serious, honey. So he kills people. All of us do."

His tone was almost wistful toward the end. Wade had to look away from him, first at the ground, and then at the yellow and orange sunrise sky. He swallowed hard, feeling a sting behind his eyes. "I wish we didn't," he breathed. "Not all of us."

Peter moved even closer, until his arm was propped behind Wade and they were touching from shoulder to knee, coffee abandoned. "Hey," he murmured. "This wasn't you. This was me, and my decisions. I had to grow up, yeah?" He paused. "Who's _your_ favorite super hero?"

Wade didn't answer. He turned his head and kissed Peter, rough and insistent, and they didn't make it downstairs until the sun had fully risen.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [consideration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCyyNrdq1gg)


End file.
